


Salted Caramel Dream

by Mer_Kitty



Series: Salted Caramel [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha!Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Shiro (Voltron), First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega!Keith, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mer_Kitty/pseuds/Mer_Kitty
Summary: Self-indulgent heat fic where Alpha Lance helps needy Omega Keith through a particularly rough heat. Mutual pinning ends in a happy ending and a budding relationship.





	Salted Caramel Dream

Lance grimaced as he shoved his hand through his sweat soaked hair. He couldn’t help how his eyes narrowed as Shiro and Keith whispered in the corner of the training room. Shiro nodded his head and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder as they shifted closer together. Something inside Lance snarled as Shiro removed his hand and Keith walked towards the exit his cheeks flushed from exertion. _Of course Keith gets to leave training early_

Every part of Lance’s body ached. Every fiber of his being seemed to pulse with a heartbeat. He scowled deeper at Keith getting out of the training from Hell early. “Dude” Hunk’s large hand fell heavily on Lance’s shoulder “relax. Keith hasn’t been feeling well the last few days cut the guy some slack.” His friend gave him a little shake as he smiled softly and nodded towards Keith’s retreating back.

“Whatever” Lance huffed turning away from his best friend and towards the practice drone. 

Lance fought drone after drone until his mind was blank and his body ached. Something felt off though. After three deca-phoebs as a Paladin of Voltron basic training shouldn’t be this taxing. Sure Shiro was drilling them longer than usual today, but he should be able to hold his own. That time had drastically changed Lance’s body. When he had become a part of Voltron he was lanky and thin, _gangly_ that’s what Hunk had called him once. He still remembers the sting from the description, but now no one would call him _gangly_. He had grown serveal inches and was now taller than Shiro and almost eye-to-eye with Hunk, his shoulders had filled out with quite a bit of lean muscle that lead to a trim waist and muscular legs. He finally almost fit the alpha physical stereotype; he was still considered thin by Alpha standards, but he didn’t look like a strong breeze would blow him over anymore. A perk of his new physique was training became easier and easier as his body became strong and graceful.

But today it felt like he was on fire; his skin was too tight his muscles too large as he stretched and punched and kicked his way through training. He felt like a gangly teen once again as he stumbled through training that should have been second nature to him.

After training finally ended Lance’s mind was fuzzy. He decided against showering in the locker room with Shiro and Hunk. The grime and sweat clinging to his skin needed at least a 30 doboshes long shower and that delicious citrusy goo he had found a few supply stops ago. He reeked. 

Waving to Hunk he missed the way Shiro’s eyes tracked him as he walked out the door and into the hallway. Lance’s nose tingled as he started the trek towards the sleeping quarters. He could smell Keith’s scent clinging to the walls from when he left training earlier, but something was off about the mild scent.

_Maybe he really was sick?_ Lance tried to sooth the concern that flared in his chest at the thought of Keith sick and alone in his room. Over the deca-phoebs many things had changed about Lance, and that included his feelings towards Keith. Lance still associated the mulleted man with competition, but now the fire that burned through his veins was something more. He had seen Keith in his quiet moments of reflection, in moments of fire and passion when he threw himself into battle, and even in a few rare moments of happiness that would shine through in barely there smiles that made his violet eyes light up. The man was beautiful, truly, inside and out, and Lance had developed a bit of a crush.

It started slowly until one day a few phoebs ago he realized he wanted to kiss Keith after a particularly tough battle and a very close call for the red Paladin. Lance shook himself from that train of thought. Bottling up his feelings and shoving them deep into his subconscious where he refused to even acknowledge them, let alone tell anyone else about them. _Keith will never want you_ the Alpha part of his brain snarled reminding him Keith was a Beta who wanted nothing to do with a sub-par Alpha like himself. 

Lance sighed with longing as he caught a whiff of Keith’s slightly off scent when he finally reached the sleeping quarters. Eager for a long hot shower and maybe a good wank Lance stepped in front of his door and pressed his hand to the panel making the door to his room whoosh open. He stepped through the door way, but barely registered the click of the door sliding closed as he was assaulted by the scent of Omgea, heat, and …… _Keith_.

 

~~~~~~~

_Fuck_

Keith groaned walking out of the training room as his head spun. 

_Fuck. Fuckity Fuck Fuck_ was the only thought rattling around in Keith’s head as he paused to lean against the wall of the hall. Heat coursed through his veins the cool wall offering very little comfort as he felt his body shiver with hunger.

He knew this day would come. There’s only so long an Omega can go on suppressants before their body forces a heat on them. He hadn’t had the chance to take a break from his in over a deca-phoeb, and now he was paying for it. 

Whispering quietly to Shiro he told him what was happening, and training with Lance’s beach breeze scent clouding his mind wasn’t helping. Shiro was the only one besides Pidge who knew about his status, and the only reason she knew was because she was the one synthesizing his suppressants after he had a close call with the petite Alpha the first deca-phoeb on the ship. She had accidentally caught wind of one of his first heats on an early mission that had sent the two of them to a remote forest. She locked him away in Red to ride out the heat and later synthesized a stronger suppressant for him when they were safe on the ship. 

Shiro on the other hand had always known. Even though he was a Beta he would always help Keith through his heats in any way he could. He would bring food and water, stand guard at Keith’s door, and sometimes during a particularly bad heat he would come in and hold Keith as he thrashed and cried from the pain. Those heats usually hit when he had been on suppressants for too long. 

From the way his skin crawled he knew this heat was going to be brutal. Thankfully he had a lot less to worry about on the castle ship than he had at the Garrison. Shiro and Hunk were both Betas, while Pidge was an Alpha, but she was utterly repulsed by his heat scent the last time she had smelt it. Something about it being too masculine for her, and she was still too young to really want to mate. He was happy he repulsed her; honestly, it somehow it made him feel more secure in their friendship. So that only left Lance.

Even thinking his name made Keith squeeze his thighs together and pant heavily as he stumbled down the hall. Lance was just a whole other story. Keith hated the way he felt about Lance. Lance made him want to fuck…hard, but he also made Keith want to smile and cuddle. It was sickening. Keith had never wanted anything from an Alpha, but he wanted everything from Lance. He wanted to take everything and give so much in return that Lance never even thought to glance at another person. 

That’s part of why he was so competitive with him. The tall Alpha was always flirting and oozed a type of sexuality that was captivating, but it drove Keith up the wall. He hated watching the way Lance flirted with anything even remotely pretty, and there were a lot of pretty creatures in the universe. Every time Lance winked or touched or smirked at someone else Keith saw red and his heart squeezed painfully, which always lead to him flinging an insult at Lance to try and distract from whatever pretty alien had caught his eye. It usually worked. 

He knew he was pathetic. He was the kid on the playground tugging on the cute girl’s pigtails, but he couldn’t help it. He craved Lance’s eyes on him and his touch, so if fighting got Keith what he wanted he would fight till the end. Sparring with Lance was Keith’s favorite; it was always an excuse to feel Lance’s hands and body pressed against his and to smell his ocean breeze scent. Lance smelled like the salt, coconut and a touch of sunscreen. It was intoxicating. Sometimes when Lance managed to pin Keith he would pretend to struggle a little longer than necessary so he could inhale his scent before finally relenting. Anything to be that close and smell that undernote of suntan lotion. 

Keith was smitten and he knew it. A few times he had almost told Lance everything, but he always walled his heart up and threw an insult instead. He couldn’t risk the tentative friendship that had grown over their time together. He would rather have a friendship than nothing with Lance.

In his haze Keith had stumbled his way to the sleeping quarters. He felt a huge wave of relief flood his system when he laid eyes on his door half way down the hall. He took a step forward and paused. He caught the faintest whiff of sea and sunshine. Lance’s door was to his right. Normally he would be able to walk by oblivious to the scent hidden away inside, but today during the heat from Hell he could smell the hints of Lance’s scent clinging to his scanner and his bedroom door.

Without thinking Keith pressed his hand to the scanner and gasped softly as the door slid open completely unlocked, the opposite of his own door. The scent that hit him made his eyes water and his heart pound. Keith’s world narrowed down to one thought ……. _Lance_

 

~~~~~~~

Lance’s breath hitched and his eyes were the size of saucers as they adjusted to his dimly lit room. There in the middle of his bed on his hands and knees was Keith. He was completely naked his back arched deeply, head tilted back dark hair fanning across pale shoulders, pretty pink lips forming a small “O” as he panted and three fingers buried deep inside his ass as slick dripped down lean pale thighs. 

“Quiznak” Lance whispered eyes fixed on Keith’s fingers as they disappeared inside his plaint body.

Keith’s head snapped towards Lance at the soft exclamation. “No” his voice was so faint across the room. “Fuck” he hissed sounding almost angry his eyes were narrowed fixing Lance in place as he continued to twist and press his fingers as deep as possible. “I’m sorry” Keith was still scowling but his eyes were suspiciously watery as he murmured, “I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry. So so sorry” there was a slight rattling moan in the second apology.

Suddenly Keith’s head buried into Lance’s pillow like he could avoid the situation as he let out a broken sound, almost a sob, before adding a fourth finger.

Lance’s mouth was suddenly as dry as the desert. He watched the slick steadily dripping down Keith’s thighs almost to the sheets twisted around his knees from rocking his hips. Lance’s eyes slowly relaxed almost half lidded as his brain slowly caught up to what was happening. The scent flooded Lance, there was Keith’s slightly spicy cinnamon and citrus scent mingling with a warm, sugary scent that settled deep in his gut. Everything clicked at once. Keith was an Omega, he was in heat, and for some reason he had chosen to nest on Lance’s bed.

Keith had piled pillows, sheets, even dirty clothing around himself in a make shift nest and was fucking himself through his heat in Lance’s bed. _Fuck me_

Without realizing it Lance had drifted closer to the bed inspecting the writhing Omega more closely as he made pitiful whimpering noises into Lance’s pillow. Lance had never been so hard in his life as he was watching those thin fingers sink between Keith’s almost delectable ass cheeks. Lance suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to sink his teeth into the soft curve of Keith’s cheeks marking him in one of the most intimate of ways. 

Lance fingers gently touched the curve of Keith’s hip. The barest whisper of feeling caused Keith’s body to seize like it had been electrocuted and Lance ripped his hand away causing an actually sob to tear out of Keith’s mouth. “No” Keith cried out looking over his shoulder at Lance.

“I’m sorry” Lance whispered biting his lip “I shouldn’t have touched you. You are just so beautiful.” Lance could practically feel his eyes dilating watching Keith’s pretty face as his eyes widened and his lip quivered. Lance forced himself to breath through his mouth trying to clear his head. He groaned almost tasting Keith on his tongue as he murmured, “I will get Shiro.” Lance turned rigidly his erection straining in his training suit.

“Wait” Keith’s voice was low and throaty and sent shivers down Lance’s spine as he froze not looking at Keith. “Want you” Keith murmured as Lance heard the slick sounds of his fingers moving again. Lance ears perked hearing almost too soft sounds rattling in the back of Keith’s throat before the softest whisper of “Lance please.”

Lance was only human and hearing the almost silent plea shattered his resolve. He turned around and wrapped his fingers around Keith’s wrist “Don’t move” 

 

~~~~~~~

Keith shivered his whole body relaxing before freezing again at Lance’s deep command. He had never heard Lance’s voice with that much power. It was beyond sexy.

Keith’s head was still resting on Lance’s pillow his scent surrounding him making his cock ache and slick oozed out of his over heated body from Lance’s fingers caging his wrist. Lance gently guided Keith’s fingers out of his fluttering hole he groaned softly feeling his hole gaping slightly and so empty.

“So pretty” Lance murmured, and Keith felt his inner Omega preen at the compliment. _Lance thinks I’m pretty_. 

Lance’s fingers flexed around Keith’s wrist before gently pressing Keith’s hand to the bed as his free fingers ghosted over the back of Keith’s thigh. His whole body seemed to vibrate as Lance touched him. He had never been so excited in his entire life. Lance hushed his soft whimpers as his fingers slid softly over Keith’s hips and down the outside of his thighs. 

The hunger was growing inside Keith fueled by Lance’s sweet gentle touching. He wanted Lance to grip his hip and shove his cock inside of him to fill the empty void inside. He had never wanted to be fucked so badly in his entire like, and he could feel the desperation welling up inside him. Craning his neck slightly he saw between his lewdly spread legs and saw Lance standing there his impressively thick cock straining in his training suit. “Don’t move” Lance growled softly his fingers flexing around Keith’s hips making the smaller man shiver and moan softly. “Want to try something” Lance murmured one hand sliding slowly up Keith’s spine to tangle in his hair while the other hand squeezed his thigh.

“Yes” Keith breathed his eyes fluttering shut under the tender touches craving more, anything, just more. Lance squeezed the back of his neck before removing both his hands from Keith’s skin. Keith knew it was bad to be impatient, Omegas were supposed to be the givers in a relationship, but he couldn’t help the hungry rumble in his chest when Lance was no longer touching him. He wanted to be filled now. 

He heard a light chuckle before he could process the sound lips startled him pressing lightly to his upturned ass cheek. The lips ghosted across his skin teasingly causing another needy growl to rattle his body before teeth suddenly sank into his skin biting hard. His back arched a moan ripping from his throat as his hands twisted in the sheets. He almost sobbed as a tongue tended to the abused skin making his head swim with desire. Fuck it felt good. 

An almost dark chuckle vibrated against his skin as Lance’s hands slid up Keith’s straining inner thighs. “So wet” Lance’s voice was like melted chocolate “such a good sweet Omega.” Again the praise made Keith’s cock twitch between his legs, heavy and full. He needed to cum soon or he was pretty sure he would lose his mind. “I bet I could make you cum with just my fingers” Lance’s voice teased as his fingers caressed the soft crease of Keith’s thighs

“Yes. Yes you could” Keith’s voice was wrecked sounding like gravel or he had just been sucking Lance’s cock. The thought made him release a deep needy moan.

“I’ll have to try that next” Lance whispered Keith could hear the smirk in his voice even though he couldn’t see the brunette’s face. “Let’s try this first though” the dark promise hung in the air as Keith’s body tensed unsure of what was about to happen.

 

~~~~~~~

Lance palmed both cheeks gently squeezing as Keith tensed from his words. Lance felt completely drunk on Keith’s spicy sweet scent. Most omegas smelt cloyingly sweet all sugar and fruit like some cupcake ready to be eaten, but not Keith. He smelt like cinnamon and clove and smoke his heat sweetening it with burnt sugar and vanilla. He smelt delectable, but not like some pink frosted monstrosity. The scent was so thick that he could almost taste it here between Keith’s spread thighs. He looked like a feast. Lance’s mouth watered watching the sweet dusky pink hole winking at him. 

Keith leaned up on his hands to look down at Lance. His brows were drawn together and he had a cute frown on his face as he asked, “Lance what do you⎯ Oh God!” The last part was exclaimed wide-eyed as Lance’s tongue licked over Keith’s pretty pink hole. “What the fuck?” Keith moaned eyes rolling a little as his arms shook from trying to support his weight.

“Has no one ever licked you sweet hole, baby?” Lance mumbled into Keith’s ass holding eye contact as he pressed deeper his fingers biting into Keith’s skin.

Keith’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned dusty pink as his eyes fluttered, He was still craning to look over his shoulder and suddenly mumbled something before dropping his head back to Lance’s pillow. He wiggled his hips enticingly distracting Lance from his embarrassment for a moment. Lance sucked hard on Keith’s hole making his back arch deeply and a little shriek burst from his lips before he popped off licking the sweet slick from around his mouth. Panting a little trying to control his heartbeat and breathing, “What was that?” Lances hands rubbed light circles into Keith’s hips as Keith continued to hide his face. 

“Keith” Lance flexed his fingers on the mulleted mans hips trying to control this odd primal energy stirring in his chest watching Keith bury himself further into his bed. “What did you say?” Lance frowned voice still deep but more confused now than anything. He was nervous he wasn’t pleasing Keith. As much as Lance wanted to shove his tongue as far into the other man’s ass as possible if he didn’t like rimming Lance needed to know. 

There was a mumble from the pillow, but Lance couldn’t hear properly. Growing tired of not understanding Lance tightly gripped Keith’s hips and flipped him quickly over in bed, crushing one side of the sloppy nest. Lance stiffly crawled up on top of Keith’s naked body leaning over him to stare at the man’s bright red face as he muttered “Now what were you saying?”

Keith’s breath hitched as he let his gaze admire Lance straddling his body almost caging him into the bed. It was hot seeing him like this, but Keith’s face turned bright red as he registered the words Lance had spoken. Stiffly he shook his head blushing bright red from embarrassment. 

Lance narrowed his eyes licking his lips slightly before smirking “Tell me what you said” the alpha lowered his hips to rock his clothed erection into Keith’s leaking naked cock “It would make me very happy” 

The pressure and the hot whisper in his ear made Keith’s whole body buzz. Lance noticed his glazed eyes and finger twisted in the bedding like he was trying to resist touching Lance. Finally something broke in Keith his hands shot up to grip Lance’s hips hard as Keith rocked up under Lance chasing the teasing friction. “No one has ever touched me like that” Keith muttered his face bright red. Lance’s mouth formed a little “O” moaning as Keith rocked up into him grinding their cocks together. “No one has ever touched me. Period.” Keith’s voice was as hard as his cock and he almost glared as he made the admission daring Lance to tease him. Everything in Lance’s brain came to a grinding halt, well besides his Alpha.

His Alpha decided to take full control then, as a deep growl shook not only Lance’s but Keith’s body as well. One hard shift of Lance’s hips sent Keith spilling into orgasm thrashing and wailing his back arched high as he exploded under a Lance cum shooting up both boys chest. “So pretty when you cum” Lance mumbled into Keith’s neck pressing one feather light kiss on his thudding pulse. 

Now that his inner Alpha was preening over being the first to rip an orgasm from Keith’s body Lance’s logical brain had kicked into overdrive. He was taking advantage of Keith. He couldn’t be here with him. He was forcing himself on Keith. What if Keith hated him in the morning? “Keith I’m so sorry” Lance murmured into the other boys skin before raising up to look at him. “I shouldn’t have. I didn’t know. I shouldn’t be you first” Lance moved hair from Keith’s eyes as the fog seemed to clear in their violet depths. With a sad shake of his head Lance separated their bodies moving to sit up some “I’m not a good enough Alpha for you. Especially not for your first time”

“What?” Keith growled panting slightly still recovering from his orgasm. 

“I’m a bad Alpha” Lance looked down at his hands as he sat back on his heels. His body ached from the loss of Keith’s warm body and his cock throbbed from the scent of his orgasm filling the air. Lance was too weak. _Keith deserved the best_

 

~~~~~~~

_What the Fuck?_

Keith’s brain was still foggy as he tried to recover from the abrupt orgasm. That was without a doubt the most intense orgasm of his life. Unlike most omegas, Keith usually couldn’t cum during his heats. He would fuck himself on fingers and toys to take off the edge, but he was never capable of actually getting himself off, which is one of the many reasons he used suppressants religiously. Heats were unbearable when you couldn’t climax.

Keith’s cock throbbed already filling with blood after his orgasm despite Lance having completely separating himself from the hungry Omega. His brain was slow to process Lance’s words, but easily caught the hungry peek Lance stole of his hardening cock. Keith licked his lips and narrowed his eyes feeling anger swell up beside the desire in his chest. 

_Lance wasn’t good enough? What the actual fuck?_

“You idiot” Keith seethed glaring at Lance’s bowed head. Keith shoved himself up on his hands his legs still spread around Lance’s hips. Sitting up now Lance could see all the drying cum clinging to Keith’s pale abs and chest as well as his now rock hard cock. Lance leaned back slightly more before flicking those bottomless ocean blue eyes to finally meet Keith’s hard violet gaze. “You are perfect” Keith’s voice was almost vicious as he flung the compliment like an insult.

Lance’s body jerked his jaw dropping as he gaped at Keith. Keith narrowed his eyes before sliding one hot hand up Lance’s arm to grip his bicep anchoring Keith and making Lance’s breathe shudder in his chest. “Perfect Alpha” Keith moaned. “Everything I could ever want. So good and kind. Fuck I’ve wanted you forever.” Keith’s voice was a low broken whisper like the confession physically pained him. 

“Me?” Lance blinked “Me, you want me?” The awe in Lance’s voice was troubling. _How could he not know?_

Lance was the most perfect Alpha Keith could dream of. He was kind and charming. He wasn’t one of those old school Alpha’s who thought Omegas were nothing more than brood mares to carry children. He talked often about how he would defend his omega sisters and how he hoped no one would ever limit them for their secondary genders. The way he cared for the teammates and held everyone together with his free smiles and easy nature was the main reason Keith lov⎯ _No. Freeze. Fucking Focus Keith_

Instead of answering Keith grabbed the back of Lance’s neck with lightening quick reflexes and yanked his face forward smashing their lips together hard. He had never kissed someone, but God did it feel good to have Lances lips pressed against his, despite accidentally banging teeth at first.

Keith froze a little noticing Lance’s wide eyes through his dark lashes. He pressed his lips together experimentally distancing their teeth and shivered as a moan broke from Lance’s throat and his eyes fluttered shut. Keith squeezed his fist in the sheets and his fingers locked around the short hairs on the back of Lance’s head causing Lance to moan again at the slight tug. Suddenly Lances soft lips were moving smoothly across Keith’s slightly chapped ones. Keith tried to mimic the movements but found it hard as his head spun. 

Lances fingers gently cradled Keith’s face smoothing one down his neck while the other threaded through his hair. Keith moaned against the taller boy’s lips as the gently caresses soothed his heated skin. Keith loosened his fingers slightly in Lance’s hair as he moaned again feeling Lance’s tongue swipe slowly along his lower lip. He tasted sweet and spicy like Keith’s slick, which should have grossed him out, but was oddly making his body burn hotter. Under the sweet taste was a hint of salt, which was entirely Lance. He loved tasting Lance’s lips finally. Lance suddenly pulled back muttering “Yesss” as Keith’s lips chased after him. Only Lance’s fingers in his hair kept him from slamming their bruised lips together. 

 

~~~~~~~

Lance groaned at how swollen and slick Keith’s full pink lips were. _Such a fucking pretty boy_

Lance knew he should be asking permission again, talking this out again, but all rational thought had left him when he felt Keith’s tiny whimpers vibrating against his mouth. Keith was going to be his. 

“Mine” Lance growled one hand tightening in Keith’s hair as the other trailed slowly over the pale man’s chest. Cold mostly dried cum clung to his fingers and suddenly Lance had the desire to drink it straight from the source. That idea might have to wait though. 

The heat had finally slammed full force into Keith. His whole body was flushed and slick already pooled in the sheets between his thighs. His cock had gone from a sweet pink to and almost magenta and Lance swore he could feel the heat radiating off of the omega’s skin. “Yours” Keith’s gravely sex voice answered as Lance watched his eyes dilate till they looked almost completely black with the thinnest ring of violet. Keith arched slightly clawing at the bed and released a needy broken keen that went straight to Lance’s cock. _Fuck that’s hot_

Lance released the mullet in his hand and pressed Keith to the bed one hand flat on his chest. His free hand ripped the zipper down on his training suit and he sat up on his knees sighing happily as he worked the tight fabric down to his hips. Keith gasped eyes wide as Lance’s thick cock sprang free the head shiny and red and already dripping precum. “Mine” the deep growl came from Keith as his eyes zeroed in on Lance’s impressive cock. Keith’s fingers like they had a mind of their own lightly wrapped around his cock slowly sliding up and down the length as he hungrily eyed Lance’s cock. 

Lance didn’t even bothering with kicking off his training suit. He just made sure it was secure below his ass before falling onto Keith moaning at all the skin-to-skin contact. “Put it in” Keith’s voice was a wrecked cry as he bucked his hips against Lance causing their cocks to rub together. “Still loose from the fingers, just fucking put it in” his voice was almost a sob as his fingers bit into the skin of Lance’s shoulder. 

“Shhhhh Cariño I’ll take care of you” Lance murmured his lips gently finding Keith’s fluttering pulse point before slowly traveling up to his trembling lips. Lance slid his hands soothingly down Keith’s body to caress his thighs. As Lance slowly trailed his tongue over Keith’s lips his forefinger gently began circling Keith’s tight asshole, a light teasing pressure that had the smaller man moaning. 

 

~~~~~~~

Lance’s tongue slipped into Keith’s mouth at the same time as his finger sliding completely into his wet hole. Gasping against Lance’s tongue he sucked on the slick muscles out of reflex and the man above him moaned brokenly before quickly adding another finger. Keith’s body was so wet that the second finger slide in with almost no resistance, making Lance shudder and pull their lips apart. Keith felt the third finger teasing lightly at his rim as Lance panted against his lips “So good. Taking everything like a champ” Keith groaned as the third finger slid in on the last word twisting and nailing his prostate. His whole body shook as Lance rubbed the spot curiously eyes lighting up at the way Keith’s body tightened and his breath almost seemed to shiver out of him. Eyes bright Lance licked Keith’s bottom lip scissoring his fingers while he murmured “Such a good pretty Omega”

Keith’s eyes flashed open looking at the awe on Lance’s face as he fucked his fingers deep into Keith’s trembling body. “More” the command was soft, but full of heat. He watched as Lance’s eyes glazed over and he almost roughly shoved a fourth finger inside making Keith’s back bow from the delicious stretch. “Yes. Lance. Yes.” The chant sounded almost like a prayer as another orgasm ripped through Keith from the prostate stimulation and the stretch in his ass. Cum smeared between their stomachs covering not only Keith’s cock but Lance too. 

Keith’s hard on did not fade at all after the orgasm this time though. He was too turned on, desperate to feel Lance’s cock inside of him to soften even slightly. Lance shifted back and Keith had the sudden urge to lick his cum off of Lance’s swollen cock. Lance apparently had a similar thought because suddenly Keith’s cock was engulfed in hot wet heat as Lance swallowed him whole. Keith could only utter a startled squeak as Lance sucked hard and pulled off just as quickly before licking up the cum off of Keith’s stomach. “You taste good” Lance growled against his navel tongue dipping in as his blue eyes locked with Keith’s. Keith moaned shifting his hips unhappily as Lance slowly removed his fingers. “Hush” Lance murmured licking up the last of Keith’s cum before smacking his lips together like he had finished an ice cream cone. 

Keith could smell Lance’s scent shifting slightly becoming more potent. The scent mixed with his heat scent and the room suddenly smelled like thick hot salted caramel. It made Keith moan. The scent making his whole body shiver and tighten, cock twitching on his stomach. They smelt fucking edible. 

Lance must have noticed too because he took a deep inhale head tilted back showing over the long lines of his neck and the hard plane of his chest and abs. _Fuck the scent. He looked fucking edible._ His eyes flashed back to Keith and he shot him the most devastatingly sexy smirk, Keith’s toes curled from the promise in those deep blue eyes. Lance’s hands squeezed Keith’s knees before pressing his thighs to the bed. Keith was spread out like a feast; legs lewdly apart, cock hard on his stomach, hands clawed in the sheets, slack jawed and wanting. Surprisingly Lance was silent. He drank in the sight of Keith like a dying man, one hand skating up his side before he leaned slightly over Keith. One hand resting beside the smaller man’s head the other tight around the base of his cock. He gently nudged the head against Keith’s entrance making his whole body pulse and tighten.

“Relax” Lance murmured circling the cock head around the pink ring of muscle before applying light pressure again. “Te tengo, cariño” Lance’s voice smooth, and Keith could almost taste caramel on his tongue as his whole body relaxed under Lance. Slowly Lance increased the pressure until suddenly the head of his thick cock breached Keith’s tight hole. Lance huffed loudly his hips freezing as Keith clung the sensitive head of his cock.

“Yesssss” Keith hissed between clenched teeth. “More” Keith tightened a thigh around Lance’s hip trying to pull him deeper. The smaller man caught the brunette by surprise forcing another inch of the thick cock to slide deliciously inside.

“No” Lance snapped flexing his thighs as he huffed his mind going fuzzy around the edges. He froze his free hand biting into the tensed pale thigh leaving slight bruises and Keith whimpered and arched under him.

“Please” Keith whimpered wiggling enticingly under Lance. Keith was so hot and so tight it made it hard to breath, but the need in his voice was like a punch to gut. Lance stiffly nodded his head, sinking into the heat of Keith’s ass as slowly as humanly possible. Keith gripped his cock and it felt like Keith’s body was sucking him in trying to take every inch of Lance’s long cock as quickly as possible.

After a few long moments Lance’s hips met Keith’s soft cheeks and he bottomed out inside. The base of his cock fluttered his knot yearning to tie the two men together as closely and intimately as possible. “There” Lance murmured leaning down to kiss Keith softly on the lips. He swirled his hips experimentally in a figure eight causing Keith’s eyes to flutter as he ripped his lips away to let out a breathy excruciating moan making both men shiver as Lance’s hips instinctually shoved harder against Keith’s hips. 

“Fuck me” the growl sounded low and gravely in his ear as Keith let out a breathy moan again. “Fuck me hard. Damn it” Keith sank his teeth into Lance’s shoulder just teasing at a bonding mark, but not breaking skin. Lance couldn’t help himself as his hips rocked back and slammed viciously forward inside Keith’s tight clinging ass. Keith’s teeth scrapped across his skin making his mind go haywire as he began fucking Keith slow and hard. The drag out was slow as a snail’s pace making Keith’s nails bite into his skin as he mewled, but the thrust was hard hitting home and causing Keith’s body to jolt with a loud moan. 

Lance moaned felling the sweet slick smearing against his thighs with every thrust. He slammed in harder knowing Keith was enjoying the rough treatment he made sure every centimeter of his cock was shoved as hard as possible into his hungry little body. “Buen chico, llevándome todo. So goooood” his words a nearly slurred mix of languages as he licked Keith’s neck, he even tasted sweet. His hips began setting an almost bruising pace. 

~~~~~~~

Keith’s mind was completely foggy. He had felt like he was riding the first wave of an orgasm from the moment Lance’s cock had hit bottom. If this was the build up he was almost terrified to feel what the fall would be. Every nerve felt electrified as he clung to Lance almost completely unaware of the pathetic hungry noises he was making. Almost. He would definitely be embarrassed when he came down from this delicious high. 

_Is this what heat sex is always like? Or is it Lance_

The barely coherent thought caught Keith by surprise. His eyes opened wide as he stared at the blank ceiling of Lance’s bunk through unfocused eyes. He felt Lances teeth and tongue teasing the sensitive skin of his neck while the massive cock continued to piston inside of his hitting his prostate head on every thrust. _Fucking sharpshooter_

He must have moaned that last thought out loud because suddenly Lance was laughing a deep rumbling sound that vibrated against Keith’s chest and the skin of his neck. The noise filled him with such joy as deep blue eyes lifted up to meet his own foggy violet gaze. _Definitely Lance_

Lance smirked down at him, and Keith knew he would be shooting finger guns if his hands weren’t fisted in sheets to support his upper body as his hips fucked Keith hard and deep. 

“I never miss” Lance murmured the fire in his eyes burning Keith alive as the blue-eyed boy’s smirk widened.

“Fuck you” Keith tried to glare his eyes focusing on Lance’s lips unintentionally as he continued to fuck him. 

Lance suddenly dropped onto his elbows rubbing their chests together before gently bumping his nose against Keith’s. “Maybe next time” the whisper was almost nothing more than a soft breath against Keith’s cheek. 

Keith’s body tightened responding to the gentle touch even though the cock inside him was anything but gentle at the moment. His fuzzy brain though was so overloaded that he had no clue what in the world Lance was whispering so prettily about. “What?” Keith muttered scratching his nails down Lance’s back as his tongue licked across a salty scent gland. Humming at his Alpha’s seawater taste hovering on his tongue as the Alpha chuckled that deep rumbling laugh again. 

“Maybe next time, I’ll let you fuck me” Lance murmured below Keith’s ear against one of his own sugary scent glands. 

An orgasm suddenly ripped through Keith’s body. He wasn’t ready for the idea of fucking Lance. His while body seized up tightly vibrating under the tall Alpha as he shot his first stream of cum between their bodies. Suddenly his orgasm became more. Nothing but bright light and muffled sound as Lance shoved in hard and there was more, so so much more. Keith had never been so full in his entire life. It was like every nerve in his body was firing at once as Lance’s knot expanded unendingly and his cock began spilling white hot cum into Keith’s shivering channel. Keith for a split moment in the beautiful haze of the Alpha induced orgasm wondered if Lance was going to rip his body in two. _Couldn’t be that bad_

Keith’s senses dulled a little letting him hear the trembling whimpers leaving Lance’s lips as his nibbled and licked along the exposed column of Keith’s neck. In his orgasmic haze he had arched his back and presented his Alpha with his neck ready for the binding mark. _He was a good Omega_

He deserved a bite, but not just any only the best Alpha’s possible. He deserved Lance’s bite mark. He wanted to be owned by Lance body and soul, and almost as importantly he wanted to own every bit of Lance as well. “Bite me. Bite me, Alpha. Bite me” his voice was so hoarse that he could barely whisper. He must have been screaming earlier without realizing it.

“Next heat. If you want me” Lance sounded barely coherent. Keith prepared to protest but lost all train of thought as Lance swirled his hips in that figure eight causing his knot to press against his abused prostate. Keith’s only answer was a long broken moan as the edges of his vision went black. Gasping he clung to Lance as his vision dotted and another orgasm ripped from his exhausted body. Keith mewled head tipping back against the bed as his body was overloaded with warmth. Warmth from Lance’s body, from his orgasm that was still simmering around the edges, hell even Lance’s cum was warming him from the inside out. Everything was overwhelmingly warm and his mind couldn’t begin to process the sensations and feelings. Clinging to Lance the last thing he heard was a murmur of “I’ve got you, baby” as darkness surrounded him in its blissfully warm embrace. 

~~~~~~~

Lance could barely support himself above Keith’s body as he watched Keith’s dazed eyes flutter shut. He had one hand cradling the smaller man’s mullet while the other was fisted so hard he had torn the sheet by Keith’s head. 

Keith’s breathing was coming out in soft quick pants against his neck as he hovered above the Omega’s body. His cock was in the hot vice like grip that felt like it was trying to milk another orgasm out of his still hard knotted prick, and somehow it felt wrong to cum again with Keith’s eyes so blissfully closed. Lance crinkled his brow and shut his eyes tight panting as he willed the hard knot tying them together to relax some. Anything to quell the dizzying arousal sill pulsing through his veins. 

Moments, but he had no idea how many, later fingers trailed lightly down his neck pressing softly to his still swollen scent gland. He hissed at the pressure exposing his neck before opening his eyes to meet the bleary purple gaze below him. “Mmmm still knotted” Keith’s voice was completely raw. He murmured so softly that Lance’s ears could barely process the gravely tone

“Yeah” he murmured tilting his neck to expose more skin to the Omega in a very submissive move. The fingers trailed over his skin making a soft moan rumble through his chest as his cock twitched still lodged deep inside Keith’s velvety hold. 

“Mmmmm. Yessss” Keith hissed shifting his hips weakly. His cock stirring between their bellies, “Think you can go again.” The sleepy smirk made Lance’s cock twitch again.

“Possibly” Lance murmured leaning forward to tongue at Keith’s sugary scent gland.

“Good boy. Do it now. Want to feel you for days” Keith murmured wrapping his leg around Lance’s hip his ankle hooking around the tan boys calf as he weakly tried to raise his pale hips.

“Insatiable” Lance teased running his lips and tongue along he pale but marked column of Keith’s neck. “Gonna have to feed you soon too” he nipped Keith’s ear lobe as he began gently rocking his hips to fuck the knot back and forth inside Keith’s impossibly tight body.

“After this” Keith whispered back arching off the bed as Lance’s hand slid to the small of his back. 

~~~~~~~

Shiro had stayed behind to train and talk strategy with Allura after the rest of the Voltron team had dispersed after their group training. Coran was planning the route to their next diplomatic mission, while monitoring Galra activity in the control room. Hunk had gone to experiment with some new fruit like foods they had gathered on their last diplomatic mission to see if he can somehow incorporate it into the food goo to make it more palatable. Pidge was fiddling with ways to incorporate some of the latest stolen Galra tech into their own weaponry and also was muttering about enhancing the cloaking device in Green as she walked out. Shiro knew better than to ask for details about her projects. 

Lance he assumed had gone back to his room to perform his ridiculously long skincare routine after such a long strenuous training session. Shiro actually felt a little bad about that one. Part of the reason he had made practice so ridiculously long today was to try to keep Lance distracted while Keith settled in his room to ride out his heat. Shiro knew that Lance was the only Alpha onboard that would interest Keith, which meant Keith had asked Shiro to keep the two of them apart

Shiro couldn’t say he agreed with Keith’s choices, but he promised to honor them. He thought it was silly of Keith to hid his secondary from Lance because honestly Shiro was pretty sure Lance was already halfway in love with the oblivious Omega. Besides, the suppressants Keith insisted on taking were bad for him in the long run. _Wouldn’t it be easier to just let Lance help?_

Shiro had seen the pain Keith went through during a heat alone. It hurt him to see someone he loved as much as Keith in that much excruciating pain especially when he relied so heavily on the suppressants. They had been lucky so far, besides the first time, Keith and Shiro had been able to come up with fake missions for the two of them when Keith needed to finally ride out a heat. Sometimes he wished he was an Alpja just to potentially take away some of Keith’s pain, but he knew that wouldn’t have actually helped anything. Keith didn’t trust Alphas, and not matter how much he secretly loved Lance he still couldn’t forget years of ingrained fear and wariness. 

Sighing despondently Shiro walked down the hall towards Keith’s room. He would need to check on the Omega. Gather supplies food, water, blankets, maybe even steal some items from Lance. This would be the first of Keith’s heats in the castle, and Shiro knew it would be a bad one from the shaking sweaty state Keith had suddenly been in in the middle of practice. Shiro’s mind whirled with a million thoughts about Keith as he was passing Lance’s door. He jumped startled hearing the door slide open. 

“Hey Lance” He smiled a little seeing the tall thin teen in his robe, but suddenly his nose tickled and he faintly smelt salted caramel seeping out of Lance’s room. _That’s not Lance’s usual scent_

Lance’s eyes were the size of saucers as he froze one foot out the door one foot still inside. Shiro’s gaze narrowed, as he heard “Don’t forget my pillow” softly almost sleepily called out from Lance’s room.

_Keith?_

Sharp gray eyes tracked up and down Lance’s tall frame quickly. His hair was mussed, his lips were swollen, and there were bruises all over his tan neck. _No mating marks_ his brain added on narrowing in on the bruises. Shiro felt an eyebrow raise as a smirk settled firmly onto his lips as he finally processed the warm salty sweet scent clinging all over the younger teen. He chuckled softly “About time” and turned away to walk towards his own sleeping quarters.

He couldn’t help the roar of laughter that tore through him as he heard Lance faintly mumble “Shit” as he turned away. _Idiots_ he thought fondly wondering what he should say to the rest of the team seeing as Lance and Keith would be a little indisposed for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is basically just a manifestation of my obsessions with ABO and Klance coming together into one sticky sweet smutty explosion.
> 
> **** Currently debating turning this into a series. I have a few ideas for some other interactions before and after this story. Let me know if you guys would like more of this ABO universe :) ****
> 
> PART TWO of this series is posted!! Please subscribe to my series for more ABO Voltron fun :)


End file.
